If tomorrow never came
by Pursnikitie
Summary: After traveling through Atlanta without a hitch, Hayden's car breaks down in South Carolina. Enter Daryl Dixon Redneck extraordinaire. set in an AU where the dead don't walk. Detail's inside. Rated M for cussing and some content. Daryl/OC Please review!
1. Mouth Breathers

**If tomorrow never came**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N:** This is a companion story to something I will be posting shortly called Yesterday. This takes place in The Walking Dead Universe if the dead never started walking. In the real story that I'm working on for TWD these people meet, and form a relationship during which, they both begin to ponder if they would have met if the world hadn't gone to shit. Each chapter of this story would be a dream that they have, not knowing that this is what would have happened. This was just a thought and I am curious to know what people think. So if you do read this I would appreciate a review stating if I should continue or not, and whether its a good or bad idea. So with out further Ado please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Mouth breathers **

Hayden stood in front of her car staring down angrily at the smoking motor. Her cell phone was dead, she had no money on her and if one more testosterone fuelled mouth breather came over calling her sweetheart, Toots, Doll ,or any other condescending term she was pretty sure she would castrate them. She was vacationing down in the states with her mother and younger brother. They had just got to South Carolina the night before from Georgia. She was tired, and undoubtedly cranky. Her mother and brother were at the motel waiting for her to return from the sporting store with the supplies. The whole point in coming here was to go camping but her know broken down car seemed to have other plans.

Across the street was a small gas station, where all the ever so helpful men had decided to saunter on over to "give her a hand". Yeah, they tried to give her a hand all right, a hand right on her rear. She didn't even need the help. Not really. She knew what was wrong, but didn't have the parts or tools to fix it. She couldn't even MacGyver the damn thing with what she had to get it too a garage. And after all those dickheads had come over she was too proud to ask to use the phone at the gas station. She was in a pickle.

Daryl Dixon had pulled up at the gas station to fill up his truck. When pulling up he noticed the broken down 67' Impala but saw that someone else was already helping the girl driver so paid it no mind. Only as he was filling up his tank did he look over again to notice another man was now giving her a hand. On the back side. Daryl narrowed his eyes but kept to himself. After walking into the gas bar he stood in line at the cash. It was a hot Summer Day in South Carolina and as he wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead he couldn't help but look out the window.

The girl was still there, shooing yet another man away. Even from this distance he could tell from her body language that she was irritated. Poor girl. "Anythang else wit that Sweetie?" The cashiers voice twanged in his ears. He looked at the girl talking. She was smacking her gum loudly and twirling a fake nailed finger in her big bleach blonde hair. She was leaning on the counter purposefully sticking out her chest. Daryl just rolled his eyes as she gave him a quick wink. He glanced out the window again.

"Bottle a' water." He drawled. Grabbing one from the fridge by the cash and shoving it in his back pocket. He gave her the money and turned to walk away.

"Y'all come back Sweetie." Her voice was thick as honey and as fake as the color of her hair. He didn't reply just walked out the door. He was still mulling over whether or not to go and help. He looked at the broken down car. It was a classic. Looked to be in pretty good condition too, minus the smoke pluming out of it. The silver detailing over the wheels, its shiny black coat of paint, he was smitten. It looked to have all its original parts, and he was dieing to get a look at what was under its hood.

Curiosity over the car won out. He could do his one good deed for the year, and get to check out a sweet ride. As he removed his attention from the beast of a vehicle he actually looked at the girl who owned it. She had black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and noticed an abundance of tattoo's covering her upper body. She was wearing a black form fitting tank top, the kind with the thin straps, and short green camouflage shorts with a dirty red bandana sticking out the back pocket. He looked down her thin long legs and saw that she was wearing black high tops. As he continued looking she pulled her leg back as if to kick the car. He inwardly flinched just thinking about her foot connecting with the car, but she stopped herself, turned and kicked one of the trees. Repeatedly.

"Darlin," He said as he approached the girl who was still unmercifully kicking the defenceless tree. At the sound of his voice she stopped kicking the tree and whirled around in a blur to face him. Her large doe like bright blue eyes were narrowed into a scowl and she looked as if she was about to give him a right piece of her mind. Her mouth was open as if to yell but no sound came out. She just stood, with her mouth gaping open, staring at him. He stayed silent as she sized him up, and noticed that she had the fairest skin he had ever seen. It reminded him of one of those old porcelain dolls, that his Ma had when he was a small child. Only she had a rather large oil smudge on one of her cheeks, and another atop her chest. "I don' think kickin th' tree'll fix yer car." He stated with a smirk after she still hadn't said anything.

The girl's mouth snapped shut instantly. "Well I've tried everything I can think of to fix it, with what I have at my disposal, and I couldn't." As the words exited her mouth he could tell it pained her deeply to admit she couldn't fix it herself.

"So yeh thought beatin a tree would help yah?"

"It was the only logical next step." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly blowing the air out as to move her long side bangs out of her eye. She had one hand on her hip, and used the other arm to wipe off some sweat, leaving another dark smudge on her brow. He looked at the girl as if to ask permission to check it out. "Knock yourself out." Was her reply. Daryl put his hands on the edge of the car and leaned over looking at the situation.

Everything under the hood was original. It was both beautiful and horrifying. The fan belt was ruined, and the engine was shot. Even with the tools in the back of his truck he wouldn't be able to get it moving. She needed all new parts and if she wanted to track down all original replacements it would cost her a pretty penny, especially if she used a mechanic around here. They would squeeze her for all the money she had, not being from around here. He would kill to get to work on a car like this.

Hayden watched as the man inspected her car. She was slightly embarrassed that he had walked up behind her while she was taking her frustration out on an inanimate object. She was also going to tell him straight where he could go and how to get there when she heard him drawl out the word 'Darlin'. Only after turning to look at him she lost her nerve. He had messy sandy brown hair, and a sort of goatee/beard hybrid that he was rocking in all the right ways. He was dressed in redneck chic with the flannel button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and dirty jeans with steal toe boots. It wasn't like her but she couldn't help but gawk at his blue eyes, and the way he gave her a cocky half smirk as he mentioned the tree.

She continued admiring his muscular arms, as he fiddled around under her babies hood. After a few moments he stood up and looked at her. She quickly moved her gaze to meet his, so that he wouldn't catch her staring. "What's your diagnosis, Doc?"

"Yer car shit th' bed."

"No shit Sherlock. I figured that out on my own." She rolled her eyes. "Got any other blatantly obvious things to tell me? The sky is blue, the grass is green, I'm royally fucked up a creek without a paddle?" She gave him a smile to let him know it was all in jest.

"Yer not from 'round here ar yah?"

"What gave it away?" She let out a laugh. She had heard that one line more times in the last few days, then she ever had in her entire life.

"Th' funny way yew talk mostly." The man shrugged giving her another smirk.

"The funny way I talk?" She repeated his words in the form of a question. "Okay, Mr Southern drawl." Hayden mimicked his accent. "Names Hayden, by the way." She extended her hand.

"Daryl." He replied shaking her hand. His handshake was firm and strong and she liked the way his calloused hands felt against her own.

"Pleasure to meet you, Daryl." She let go of his hand.

"Same t'yew, Darlin."


	2. Steel toes and Flannel

**If tomorrow never came**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 2: Steel toes and flannel**

Hayden surprised herself when she got into the older man's truck. That was not something she would normally do. She had grabbed her bags and heaved them into his truck bed before locking her car doors and closing the hood, and now they were driving down the bumpy road. She wouldn't say she wasn't grateful or that she wasn't relieved that an actual nice guy decided to help her out. But the silence was killing her. It was obvious he wasn't much of a talker. Her arm was hanging out of the open truck window and she just let the warm wind blow across her face.

"Thanks for your help." She finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"S'no problem." He didn't look directly at her but she saw the way his eyes swept over her in a side glance. "I can get yuh a tow too if yew want."

"You could?" Her eyes lit up. This man was a real bonafide angel in steel toes and flannel.

"Yep, can call a buddy a mine tha' I work wit'. Take yer car to th' garage."

"Thank God for you, Daryl." Her smile was sweet and true. She let out a relieved sigh and let her head fall back against the seat. It was odd how comfortable she felt around him. There was people she'd known her entire life that she didn't feel this safe or content around. It was just something about the way he carried himself. He wasn't acting like he was God's gift to women the way most men as attractive as him usually did. It was refreshing. "You have a cell phone? My family's probably wondering where I am. I should have been back hours ago." He gave her an apologetic look when he shook his head no, but she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Oh well'. She studied his movements as he drove. His entire body was stiff with unease. It seemed to her that he was either uncomfortable or agitated, but she couldn't tell which, or why. She watched as he bit on his thumb nail. His elbow was leaning on the open window, his hand was covering his mouth, and he just continued biting away at the the end of his finger.

Daryl glanced at the girl who was staring at him fixedly. Then shot his eyes back to the road immediately while still chomping down on his thumb. _'Probably thinkin' I'm a poor sumbitch that can't afford a cell phone.'_ The thoughts ran through his head. This girl wasn't from around here, and by the looks of it had some money. She was probably just being nice to get what she wanted. Everyone in this world was out for themselves, his father taught him that. His father also taught him what it felt like to have a two by four whack you across the back of the head. But that was neither here nor there.

"The motel's just 'round that corner." Hayden pointed to the right. "But you're from here... you probably knew that..." She trailed off. As much as he was trying to force himself to think that she was looking down on him, something in the back of his head was telling him he was wrong. "I know I already said it but thanks... if you hadn't come along I would still be stuck there. If there's anything I can do to repay you let me know."

"Yew could let me work on yer car. Be a shame tuh let someone who don' know whut they're doin' git under'er hood."

"You a mechanic?" It was a simple question.

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She repeated. It seemed like something she did often. "Like by day you're a mild mannered mechanic and at night you run around in tights saving helpless damsels in distress from gross horny hillbillies?" Her voice was playful and as she rambled he imagined if it were something solid it would feel like silk.

"Ain't nothen' mild 'bout my manners." Daryl scoffed rolling his eyes. "An' S'more like one day I'mma mechanic, the next I do construction, an' th' next I fix yer roof. Ain't no tights, or helpless damsel's involved."

"A Jack of all trades then." The girl stated with a nod of approval as they reached the Motel's parking lot. He drove in and parked near the door she pointed out was her room. They both got out of the vehicle and he could feel her eyes looking him up and down. "It's a shame about the tights, with your muscle structure you would look good in them. Like Batman."

Daryl was taken aback by her comment. He couldn't tell if it was a weird attempt at a compliment or if she was just down right odd. The look on his face must have given away what he was thinking because she hastily added on to it.

"Sexy, it would be sexy... not that I'm saying I like seeing guys in tights, or that you should wear tights, or that I think Batman's sexy, or that I think your sexy... or... uh... you know what I don't even know what I was trying to say anymore..." Her face had gotten red from not breathing while talking and Daryl couldn't help but let a small smirk play on his lips. It seemed to him that he had her flustered. That was an interesting development. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but it was interesting. He wouldn't deny to himself that he was attracted to her, which he himself found odd. She was tall and slender looking leaning a little on the athletic side. He looked the girl over as she stood reaching over the side of the truck to get her things. Her ass and tits were smaller then he normally liked on a woman, but judging by the size of them compared to his palm they would be a nice handful, and damn were they perky.

He stopped those thoughts as they barely had time to form. He was not going to go down that road. He would just fix her car and she would be on her way. He didn't need a friend, he didn't need a lover, he was Daryl Dixon, and he didn't need anybody. That was a lesson he learned early in his life and it would not be hard forgotten. Hell, his older brother Merle was the only family he had left and the dumb bastard had barely been outta prison for a week before violating his parole, and finding his ass back in lock up for another few months. Leaving Daryl alone, like always. It was the story of his life.

He was about too open his mouth and say something smart when a woman's voice filled the air. "Hayden!" He ripped his gaze away from the raven haired girl to see who had called out. It was a woman, who had to have been in her mid to late forties. She was short, maybe 5'4, with the same porcelain skin as the girl. Her hair was a soft brown and her eyes were shrouded green. She was thin as well and didn't look bad for her age.

"SIS!" A small boy yelled out barrelling past the older woman. He had Dark brown eyes and messy sandy brown hair. His skin was more tanned, and natural looking. Before Hayden or Daryl had time to react the kid threw himself on his sister and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Where have you been? Mom was so worried! You said you would be right back! She called you and called you but you never answered! I knew you would be fine though, and, and, and... who's he?" Rambling must run in her family Daryl noted to himself as he looked on at the scene playing out before him in silence.

"That's Daryl. He saved me from thugs and ruffians after my car broke down." They boy looked at Daryl and Hayden threw an arm over her face dramatically. "Oh, Dylan it was terrible. They had me surrounded and as I backed away fearing for my life Daryl leaped from the shadows and took them all out with deadly precision. Then he whisked me away in his truck telling me he had to get me to my family." Hayden peaked out from under her arm. Daryl looked at her mortified as a shit eating grin appeared on her face.

"He's like Batman." The kid looked up at him, admiration filling his eyes. "That is so cool!"

"Tha's not whut happened... I'm not like Batman." Daryl shot Hayden a dirty look, which she replied to with a grin. This must have been her revenge for him getting her flustered.

"That's something Batman would say." Dylan stuck out his hand. "My names Dylan, thank you for helping my Sis."

"Uhh, Daryl... and s'no problem... anyone would'a done th' same." He shook the young boys hand and was surprised at the grip he had. He was impressed, and he didn't even really like kids, he didn't hate them but just wasn't sure how to act around them. He let go of the boys hand and looked at the mother who had a hand over her mouth trying to cover a laugh.

Hayden couldn't help but smile at how awkward Daryl had gotten, and she just about lost it when her brother said he was like Batman. The saying Two great minds think alike flashed through her head. She looked at her mom who just stood there watching it all trying not to laugh. It was nice seeing her happy. It was a rare sight the last few years.

"Thank you for 'saving' my daughter from 'ruffians and thugs'." Her mom air quoted the words. "The names Helena, how can we ever repay you?"

"I don' need to be repaid Ma'am." Daryl began biting onto his thumb again. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with all the attention her family was paying him.

"He just wants to be the one to fix my baby." Hayden said with a concerned look. "Which I'm down with, but I don't understand why she broke down. I just had everything fixed up before we left home. Nothing should have went wrong."

"Well that just won't do!" Helena exclaimed, "You can't repay someone's kindness by making them do more work for you. Are you busy tomorrow night Mr... uh."

"Dixon." Was Daryl's gruff reply. Daryl Dixon... Hayden liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Are you busy tomorrow night Mr. Dixon. It would be our honour to treat you to dinner at somewhere of your choosing."

"Naw, S'really all right. Yuh don' need tuh do nothen' fer me." He rejected the idea and Hayden gave him a look that said 'she's not going to take no for an answer, might as well just go with the flow'.

"I insist." The small woman had a look of determination on her face the likes of which he'd never seen. She reminded him of his Ma, which made it harder and harder to say no.

"Fine, tomorrow sounds good." He let out a defeated sigh.

"Perfect. So you just give Hayden a call sometime tomorrow and tell us where to meet you." Her mother resembled the Cheshire cat her smile was so wide. It even had Hayden wondering what was going on it that head of hers. "Come on Dylan, let's bring your sisters bags inside." Helena picked up one of the aforementioned bags.

"Kay, bye Batm- Daryl it was nice meeting you!" Dylan ran after his mom carrying the other bags, laughing like a fool.

"Sooooooo..." Hayden drew the word out. "You got a pen?" Then man jammed his hands into his crammed pockets before pulling a pen out of one and handing it to her. "Thank yew kindly." She mimicked his accent before grabbing one of his calloused hands and began jotting down her number. She could tell that at the sudden contact his body went rigid, and that he was uncomfortable with being touched. "I know you don't have a cell but what about a home phone?"

"Yeah, I got one'a those."

"What's your number then? That way I can call you about my car." He gave her his number and the number of the garage where he was going to have it taken. She jotted it down on her hand as he went. "Okay I think that's all then..." She handed Daryl back his pen. "Oh wait!" She grabbed her car keys from her pocket. "You wouldn't be able to move it with out these." She tossed him her keys. He was about to get back in his truck when she blocked his path and poked him square in the chest. "I swear if you run off with my baby I will never forgive you."

He looked down at her finger that was still jabbing into his chest then back to her face that was inches from his own. "I wouldn' dream o'it Darlin."

"Good." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away leaving him standing dumbfounded. And muttering something about crazy women.


	3. Have a problem? Have a drink

**If tomorrow never came**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 3: Have a problem? Have a Drink.**

It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon by the time Daryl got home from making sure Hayden's car got to the garage. He threw both his keys and hers into a dish by his door. The floors creaked as he stepped into the small living room of his trailer. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he let out a yawn. He walked through the small place he called home and entered the bathroom. He looked into the mirror above the sink and rubbed his cheek where the younger girl had kissed him.

Fucking women. He moved to his shower and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot. Slowly he undressed and stepped into the scalding water, letting it wash all his tension away. When he was done showering he didn't bother drying off or getting dressed he just let himself fall into bed. He was exhausted. Thinking back to before he helped Hayden he had just gotten off working a fourteen hour graveyard shift. His eyes shifted to his clock. He had a few hours to sleep before needing to go back to work. His head had barely hit the pillow before he passed out.

What the hell was that noise? Daryl could hear something ringing. He smacked his alarm clock groggily. It didn't stop. What the hell was it? His hand moved over to where his phone was and he fumbled trying to pick it up. He put the phone up to his ear and still half asleep let out a hoarse.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Daryl?" A female voice asked from the other side.

"Uhh, yeah." He adjusted himself into a sitting position trying to remember where he knew the voice from.

"Oh, shit did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tell you something about the car." She sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Darlin'?" The realization of who he was speaking to dawned on him. He looked around the room fully awake now. His free hand started scratching his bare torso.

"Depends on how many girl's you refer to as Darlin'." He could see the smile dancing on her lips through the phone.

"Jist yew."

"Well now I just feel special." Daryl adjusted the phone in his hand as he waited for her to continue. "Anyway, about the car... if you could please, please, please not open the glove box or the trunk I would be eternally grateful." She sounded a bit nervous now. "Please..."

"Why? Whut's in'it?" He asked.

"Can't tell you. But you gotta promise. Please."

"Alrigh'"

"Alright... what?"

"I promise." He rolled his eyes as the words escaped his lips.

"Thank you Daryl, you're the best." Hayden sounded relieved. "I'm sorry that I woke you up..."

"S'fine." He looked at his clock. "Needed tuh get up fer work anyhow." He had the phone resting between his neck and shoulder as he stood up. He looked around the floor before picking up a pair of jeans and putting them on.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you. Talk to you later."

"Bye." He dropped the cordless phone to his hand and hung it up. Normally Daryl Dixon was not a curious man, but as he mulled over the conversation he just had, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was she didn't want him to see. He pushed it back in his mind as he rifled through more clothes for a shirt and some socks.

He grabbed his keys before heading out the door and getting into his truck. Stifling a yawn he turned on the radio as he backed out of his driveway, and drove out of the trailer park. He didn't know why but he had this weird feeling itching at the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was but chalked it up to hunger. Christ, he hadn't eaten all day. As he drove his elbow was leaning against the door and he chewed on his thumb. What was he getting himself into? Offering to work on that car? He was already worn out from all the different jobs he did around town, and he just piles another one on himself.

"_Daryl, you're the best."_ Her words echoed through his thoughts. Never had anyone said those words as earnestly as she had. He cussed himself out mentally. Was this what he had succumbed too? A pretty girl bat's her eyelashes at him, pays him a compliment, and then he just drops everything? When did he become such a pussy?

But the girl hadn't asked for anything. It was he who offered, he whom wanted to work on the car in the first place. Fuck. He needed a drink. Maybe he would skip out of work early and head to the bar. He sneered. Oh yeah. Where did he remember that from? Guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. Have a problem? Have a drink. That was dad's motto. No wonder both him and Merle ended up, so fucked in the head. Daryl was agitated now. All this thinking had put him in a right sour mood. That's why he tried not to do it all that often. It just led to trouble.

The last time he really thought about something he found out that his girl had been cheating on him. Story of his life. Try and let someone in and start thinking, hey, maybe this time it'll be different. But it never is. He gripped his steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. _'Fuckin' women.'_ He rolled his eyes.

Hayden had just hung up her phone. Her mother, who hadn't stopped smiling all day, walked into the room and sat across from her at the desk. The older woman opened her mouth to say something but for one reason or another decided against it. Hayden stretched, then stood up. It had only been hours since her car broke down, and being stuck in one place was beginning to drive her crazy. She never realized before just how much being able to take a drive whenever she wanted had meant to her. Sure, she could take a walk but it wasn't the same.

"I need to shoot something." She looked at her little brother, "Or beat someone up."

"I can take you." The seriousness in her brother's voice had her grinning like crazy.

"Oh you think? Then Come at me bro!" The words had barely escaped her lips when her brother jumped from the bed and lunged at her. She dodged him easily and gave him a quick tap on the cheek. "That the best you got?" She mocked him in a playful manner. They continued rough housing for a few more minutes while they're mother just watched. It ended with Hayden on top of the child tickling his sides. "Say uncle and I'll stop." Dylan could barely breath he was laughing so hard but he was determined not to give in. "Come on, just say it." She continued the tickling torture.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He finally cried out through fits of giggles. "You win!"

"That's right! The master is victorious! Bow down to your superior!" She danced around the room in a victory lap. Feeling better then she had a few moments ago.

"I almost had you for a second! I was close to winning."

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"What? Nuh uh, Mom tell her I almost had her!" The young boy cried out.

"I'm staying out of this one." The pale skinned woman stuck her hands out in front of her. "I don't need her trying to kick my ass next for choosing sides."

"Damn straight!" Hayden laughed before ruffling her brothers hair. "Maybe you'll win next time."

"Damn straight!" Dylan repeated in the same manner, before looking at the disapproving look that Helena gave him. "I mean darn... darn straight."

Hayden flopped herself down on the bed that she and Dylan would be sharing and let out a sigh. She had no idea how long they would be stuck here. The parts for her car would have to specially ordered and who knew how long they would take to come in. As much as she didn't want to, she knew they would have to be back home by the fall. Dylan still had school, her mother would have to go back to work, and she... she didn't know what she was going to do.

She had finished University, and yeah she could go back to the tattoo parlour for work. Jack would always let her go back, but she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Five years of schooling and she still didn't know. She had thought she wanted to be a writer, so she majored in English. Then she thought about archaeology, and how she wanted to travel so she added another major for History. Then she was curious about what made the human brain tick, and what caused people to do what they do so she minored in psychology. She had all these degrees under her belt before the age of twenty two and she still just didn't know. She hated her brain sometimes. It was nauseating being smarter then other people, and it made growing up really hard. She had graduated high school at fifteen, two years younger than everyone in her classes.

That was one of the reasons she got mixed up with such a bad crowd when she was younger. Everyone was always older then her, and she just wanted to make friends. When she was eleven she started doing all the things her older friends did. They tried smoking? She tried smoking. They started drinking? She followed suit. She had been trying her damnedest to be normal. Everyone always thought she was a freak at first. Too smart for her own good everyone would tell her. Her home life didn't help matter any either. She turned her head to look at her mother. She couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault that she had terrible taste in men.

Hayden let out a small sigh as she tried to gather her thoughts. Hiroshi, her father, was a total dead beat drunk. He was always beating one of them around. She could remember lying awake at night just listening to them yell. When he finally just up and left when she was six, she remembered being relieved. But the hurt was still there, and the anger. She had so much anger, that slowly built up inside her like a ticking time bomb. Then there was Greg, Dylan's dad. He never laid a hand on her or her mother, he just used his words. Made her feel like garbage, like she was worth nothing.

When she got caught with the drugs and the alcohol at such a young age he had a field day. She hated going home so much that she often stayed with her grandmother, but that wasn't good enough for Greg. Oh no. He wanted her broken. That's where all the boot camps, and the cadets, and being forced into military training came in. He had her mother so wrapped around his finger and convinced that she was a bad mother, that it was easy for him to get Hayden out of the way. Out of his family, that consisted of her mother and her baby brother.

_'Being smart is a curse.'_ Hayden thought to herself. By sixteen she was living out on her own. She hated Greg, but had to thank him, because of him she was trained in so many different ways to kick his ass, if he so much as ever looked at her mother again. She smirked now. Bet he never thought that her mother would kick him out, and gain full custody of his child, leaving him with out visitation rights. Served him right! Things were finally starting to look up. Minus the car problems, but she would take what she could. Maybe she would just take a few years off, and act like a twenty two year old. Then she looked at her mother and brother. Fat chance of that happening, she was too grown up for her own good, and her youth was lost. But Dylan's was just starting and she figured she would just have to make his twice as good to make up for everything.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Dylan finally spoke looking a bit agitated.

"You've got a booger hanging from your nose." Hayden cracked a smile.

"Ewwww, no I don't!" He wiped at his nose furiously. Hayden sat up and looked at the clock. It wasn't late but she was tired. She got all her things ready for a shower and walked into the bathroom. She stayed under the water for what felt like forever before getting out and drying herself off. She put on some pj's and brushed her teeth. When she left the bathroom Dylan was sprawled across the bed out like a light.

"Hayden." Her mother called from her seat on the motel room's couch. "Come here for a second." she patted the cushion next to her.

"Yeah?" She sat down beside her mom resting her head on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"I think that, Daryl is a very nice young man." Hayden lifted her head and cocked it to the side with a bemused look on her face.

"Okay..."

"A bit old for you... but-"

"What?" Hayden interrupted her mother shocked. Christ, she had barely just met the man. Sure she found him to be very attractive, and nice, but that was all. She wasn't thinking of him in any other way except as a possible friend. "I don't kn-"

"Mother's intuition. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier. Even if you didn't notice it." The way she looked at him? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"To be young again." her mother let out a sigh. "I"m just saying that even though, he's a bit older then you, I approve of whatever is to come."

"Uh, okay... thanks I guess... but you're crazy." She looked at her mom, who only grinned in response. Is that why she had been smiling all day? She wanted to see some strange Summer romance bloom? What an odd mother. Hayden rolled her eyes before saying goodnight to her mom and going to bed.

Why did she always have to say the weirdest things. Obviously Daryl was too old for her. He had to be at least thirty. There was no way she could picture anything happening between her and himself. Hell she didn't even know if he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend? She wondered what type of woman Daryl liked. If he preferred tall or short? Blonde or brunette? Tattooed to the gills, or none at all. These thoughts raced through her mind and the more she thought about it the more she was curious. What type of woman did Daryl Dixon find attractive? Did she at least make the cut?

She did not think of Daryl Dixon in a sexual manner. Until now. She cursed her mother silently for putting such thoughts in her head.


	4. Fuckin' women

**If tomorrow never came**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter sucks. I know that not much happens in it, but it's there to set up some later stuff. Please Review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4: Fuckin' women**

The next day had gone by tediously slow while Hayden waited for the phone call from Daryl about where to meet. She was anxious, a feeling that was foreign to her. She shot a quick glare at her mother. It was all her fault she was feeling this way. After the talk they had last night her dreams were filled with some pretty risqué scenes involving the older redneck. It was nearing two o'clock when her phone rang. She scrambled to answer it, but was gravely disappointed when the voice on the other side wasn't Daryl.

"Hi Glenn." The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"Jeez, don't sound too excited to hear from me or anything."

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for a call." She slumped back in her seat. "My car broke down literally, just after getting into South Carolina. I'm hella pissed."

"What? No way, she was running smooth when you were down here in Atlanta." The Korean's voice was genuinely surprised. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've actually already found a guy whose gonna work on her, just need to get the parts. He's the call I'm waiting on."

There was silence over the phone for a few moments. She waited for Glenn to say something. Glenn was a pizza guy who, while they were staying in Atlanta delivered them pizza a few times. He and Hayden had become fast friends over the conversation's they had while she would pay for the food.

"If you tell me what part's you need I'll see what I can do."

"Dude, you're a pizza boy. How are you going to find vintage car parts?"

"I'm a pizza boy with connection's..."

"Legal or other?" She asked jokingly. Again there was silence.

"Uhhhm, other." He was unsure with his answer.

"No way! You're too innocent to be involved in shit like that." There was mischievous laughter in Hayden's voice. "I never would have guessed."

"Well, when times are tough... you've gotta learn to adapt right?"

"Amen, brother! When I know exactly what I need I'll let you know."

"Sounds good. I'll call you later. Let you get back to waiting for that other call."

"Okay, I'll text you later." She hung up her phone grinning like the cat that ate the canary. No fucking way was Glenn, _Glenn_ jacking cars. That shit blew her mind. She sat at the desk watching episodes of a random show on her laptop. Her mother and Dylan had decided to go out for a walk during the hot summer day. It was maybe another ten minutes before her phone rang again. She picked it up although calmly this time. The voice on the other end drawled out. It was Daryl. He apologized for taking so long to call and they agreed on a time and place to meet. The conversation was short and Hayden felt more than a little depressed when she hung up. She wished she could have thought of more things to say over the phone just to hear his voice. She could listen to that man talk for hours. The low, slow drawl sent shivers down her spine.

It was nearing the time that Daryl was supposed to meet Hayden and her family. They were supposed to meet at a restaurant of his choosing, and with where he lived there wasn't much of a choice. Besides fast food, the only other place to get a meal was a local pub. He was uneasy. What if after they met up they thought the place was too low brow and got offended. That would be more then a little embarrassing. He didn't know how to act around these people. He pulled up into the parking lot and stepped out of his truck. He took a deep breath, and held it in for a few moments before exhaling slowly.

He even made sure that he put on clean clothes for this. He opened the door to the building and scanned his surroundings. He was always good at picking out small details. That was what made him such a fantastic hunter. All he had to do was a quick sweep with his eyes before noticing the three people waiting for him in a booth near the back. Quietly he made his way over to them. Hayden looked up as he approached and stood up to greet him.

"Hi." She said with a cheerful tone, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted in return. "Sorry tuh make yuh's wait."

"It's no problem at all." Hayden's mother answered. "We got here early." Hayden took her seat beside her mother and motioned for Daryl to sit next to Dylan. When he did he looked over at the kid and nodded, as a greeting.

"Sup, Batman!" The young boy said grinning. He eyed the two women across from him who wore the same look on their faces. Was grinning like a fool genetic? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he'd been doing a lot of that the past two days. What was it about this family that made him nervous?

"So, Hayden tells me that you do a lot of odd jobs around town." Helena attempted to start a conversation. Daryl replied with a nod thumbing at the menu laid in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the way this woman treated him was like he was on of her children. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or find it comforting. It was obvious they were decent people, which lead him to wonder what it was exactly that they found so appealing in him. "What about a girlfriend? If you did we could have invited her along as well." There was a strange glint in the older woman's eyes.

He looked over at Hayden, who elbowed her mother an exasperated look on her face. "Mom! That is none of our business!"

"What?" Helena put on a look of mock surprise. "What did I say?"

Daryl watched the two women argue. He had to admit he was a little jealous of the relationship they shared. He couldn't help but wonder, that if his mother was still alive would their relationship be like this? Finally the two women's attention returned to him. Helena's held a look of waiting, she wanted an answer, and Hayden's was of pure agonizing embarrassment.

"No," He finally answered, biting at his thumb. "Uhh, no girlfriend." The table got quiet after he answered. Everyone looked down at their menu's. He already knew what he would get, but scanned it over anyway.

"Man," Dylan sighed dropping his menu on the ground. "This place doesn't have poutine's either!" Daryl's response was to quirk an eyebrow as he glanced at the child. He always had an aversion to looking someone dead in the eye. What the hell was a poutine? He'd never heard of that before.

"Yeah, it's a home thing Bud." Hayden answered with a sigh. "We're not going to get any of those till we go back." Daryl could have sworn he heard reluctance in her voice. He would never ask, it was none of his business, but he did wonder if that's what it was.

"I know." The waitress came over to take their order's. Daryl inwardly grimaced when he saw who it was. Cheryl, his latest ex, stupid skanky bitch. He didn't know she started working here. His lips turned into a bit of a sneer when she looked him up and down. The others ordered oblivious to the fact that he could at any moment go ape shit. He would never hit a woman, but lord sometimes he wanted too. His muscles tensed. Hayden squinted her eyes curiously as she looked between him and Cheryl. She must have felt the tension. He watched her fingers tap on the table rhythmically as he ordered.

"Yew wanna drink with tha'?" Cheryl's voice twanged almost condescendingly in his ear. She flicked her big, curly brunette hair out of her eyes. They were brown like mud, and he couldn't remember what he ever saw in her. When he looked now everything about her was ugly. Inside and out.

"Yes, please!" Hayden interjected. "A pitcher of beer for the table, and a coke for the kid." She pointed to Dylan.

Cheryl eyed her warily, a small sly, wiry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I'll need tuh see a ID Sweetie." Hayden nodded smiling. Obviously she didn't catch the venomous tone hidden under all the fake syrupy sweetness. Or She didn't care. Daryl couldn't tell which. Hayden pulled out the card and passed it to Cheryl, who looked it over, mouth curling into a small sneer. She passed it back and looked between himself, and the family he was with.

"Comin' righ' up _Sweetie_!" She turned on her heel's and walked away clicking as she went.

"I'll Sweetie you." Hayden huffed under her breath. "What a bitch." She stated calmly when she was out of earshot. Apparently she did catch all the condescending tones. It didn't take long for the drinks to get to the table. Hayden took it upon herself to pour everyone's drinks.

"Anyway, Daryl," Helena started again. "I can't begin to thank you for helping out Hayden. She put's on this big ol' tough girl act, but she's still my baby... and I really appreciate all you're doing." Daryl glanced at Hayden who rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Honestly woman, you're insufferable." Hayden said before taking a long drink, and sighing contently at the beer.

"S'no problem, really." He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, and took a drink of the cool liquid. The table was filled with chatter as they waited for the food. Helena sure loved to talk. He learned all kind's of things about this family. How Hayden had just graduated University, how she would take her younger brother hunting, how Dylan almost got kicked out of school for getting into a fight, about whether Kirk or Picard was the better captain. To which Hayden grinned stupidly, and high-fived the child over the table. To their mother's chagrin.

"You are a terrible influence!" Helena exclaimed mocking anger at her daughter.

"What? Picard was cool, and all don't get me wrong. But Kirk was the man! You don't mess with Shatner. He travelled the galaxy so he could bone sexy alien chicks, and Picard got turned into a borg." Hayden was so matter-o-fact about it that Daryl couldn't help but smirk. "What about you Daryl? You a Kirk or Picard man?"

"Nevah' really watched Star Trek, Dariln'." He shrugged

"Dear lord man, you haven't lived." She joked. "What about Indiana Jones? You see those movies?" Daryl nodded his head yes in reply. "Then I guess we can still be friends." He didn't think it was possible for her grin to grow wider but it did. The warmth emanating form this familial unit terrified him. If he wasn't careful he'd get caught in it, get used to it, and not want it to leave. That was impossible, they would be leaving once her car was fixed. They had lives somewhere else. Lives that he would never be able to catch up to no matter how hard he tried. There he went thinking again. He had to stop that shit. He took another long drink as Cheryl appeared with their food. After she set it on the table she looked pointedly at Daryl.

"Heard Merle got locked up again. Whut was it this time? Drug's again?" If it were anyone else asking he knew it wouldn't have been out of spite. But with Cheryl, she just liked torturing him, the dumb bitch. His muscles grew tense, and he was sure the vein on his neck was visible form space.

"Whose Merle?" Hayden questioned innocently.

"Oh! Yew don't know? Yew must not be from 'round here. Merle's his." She pointed a fake nailed finger at Daryl, "brother." The three people sitting at the table responded with a chorus of 'Ohhh's'. But none seemed fazed or bothered by the news. Cheryl looked disappointed at the lack of reaction.

"I don' think it's really any business o' yers." He answered teeth clenched, one hand balled into a tight fist under the table.

"Fine, was jus' curious is all." The woman laughed slightly as she sauntered away.

The table was silent. Daryl didn't know what to say to these people. He glanced at each one from the corner of his eyes as he took long, slow, deep breath's in an attempt to calm down. Now was not the time to let his temper get the better of him. He picked up his fork and started eating. The others did the same and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hope, she's not expecting a tip."Hayden said trying to suppress the ever growing smile. He heard chuckling at his side as the young boy tried to hold it in but failed. Even Helena covered her mouth with her hand in attempt not to laugh. They all failed miserably and they table broke into fits of giggles. It was contagious. This family was contagious, and he found that the more time he stayed in their presence the more he was catching whatever it was they had. It worried him, and he wasn't sure how to react, it went against everything he knew. Still his lips pulled into a lopsided smile, as he too joined in, though his laugh's were silent and only noticeable from the shaking of his shoulders.

The rest of the meal went by quite well. None of them asked about, or brought up Merle for which he was thankful. Between him and the women they polished off the pitcher, and it seemed Helena was quite the light weight. Her pale cheek's were a rosy, drunken red, and the grin never left her face.

"Oh, Hayden!" Her mother cooed. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" She let out a small hiccup.

"Yes." The dark haired, tattooed girl shook her head. "All the time."

"Good!" Helena stated trying to be serious. "Because I mean it!I couldn't have asked for a better daughter!" She then looked at Dylan. "Or a better son! I don't need anything else!"

"Okay I'm cutting you off."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Everything's spinning." Hayden motioned for Cheryl to bring the bill for the food. She paid, and true to her word didn't leave a tip. Cheryl glared angrily, which made everyone at the table crack up again.

When Daryl left the place he was feeling oddly good. Something he didn't remember feeling for the longest time. He was content as he climbed into his truck. He had waited until the cab came to pick them up before he had headed to his truck. When he looked behind him they were all, but Hayden climbing in. She motioned for the cab to wait a moment and she jogged over to where he was.

"Hey, Daryl." She called jogging over to his window. He rolled it down and leaned out.

"Yeah, Darlin'?" He questioned.

"Thanks for coming with us tonight. It was fun." She leaned up and kissed his cheek again. He recoiled in shock and looked at the shit eating grin on her face. "We should do it again." She skipped over to the cab and got in. It pulled away and as he watched it drive into the distance he couldn't help but rub his cheek.

_'Fuckin' women.'_ He thought to himself, only this time a small smile forced it's way on to his face.


	5. No tag backs

**If tomorrow never came**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N: **Let me know what you think about this chapter. Sorry if it's boring. Just trying to set somethings up for later. There will be action I swear. Please review! Also, sorry about the wait in between for both stories, I've been pretty busy with work, and upcoming Christmas shenanigans that I need to start shopping for. But instead I spent money on the Daryl Dixon action figure... I think I need help.

**Chapter 5:**** No tag backs **

It had been four days since Hayden's car had broke down, and two days since they all had eaten dinner together. Hayden was waiting to hear from Glenn about the car parts, and had decided to take a walk with Dylan. The town was small, so they knew they wouldn't get lost as they wandered around. It was another relentlessly hot day, as the sun beat down mercilessly in the mid afternoon. The siblings made their way into a park with a small playground. They found a rather large tree, and decided to sit against it in the shade for a while.

Hayden wanted to ask Dylan how he was handling everything that had happened with his dad. He was a smart kid, and she knew he understood why he was gone, but Greg had never treated Dylan bad, just everyone else. She couldn't blame the kid for not hating his father, she also wouldn't blame him if he did hate him. He kept things like that locked up tight inside him. These two siblings were so alike it was hard too believe that there was twelve years between them. She looked at him as he was sprawled under the tree beside her. She inhaled deeply as she thought of how to start the conversation. It seemed like forever until she was ready to speak.

"So, how are you liking the trip so far?"

"It's awesome! I'm glad you and Mom decided to do this." He smiled up at the big sister he adored.

"Me too, and I bet Mom thinks the same. Do you miss home though? You haven't got to see your friends all Summer."

"I dunno, I don't really miss home... I miss them but... next year I'd be going to a different school anyway... so it doesn't really matter."

Hayden elbowed him in the rib playfully. "Yeah, but a few of them are going to the same school as you."

Dylan only shrugged as a reply. It didn't matter to him. The other kids weren't really his friends. Sure he enjoyed their company, and yeah playing with them was fun, but he just didn't relate to them. They all thought he was weird. He would always hear them talking behind his back about how he liked old music, and watched weird shows. Then there was Hayden, some of the kids he went to school with had older brothers and sisters that went to school with her. Those kids were the worst. They would always say the worst things about his big sister. They talked like they knew all about his life, like they knew what she was like.

They knew nothing. They all knew nothing. Sometimes he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and punch walls. But that would cause more problems so he didn't. He would just sit quietly as they badmouthed his hero. They knew nothing. Dylan let out a sigh. He knew she was trying to weasel information out of him, though he wasn't sure what. She could just come out and ask but where was the fun in that? Between the two of them everything was a game, or at least she would try and make it that way. While eating Supper, it would be who could finish first. Walking down the street would turn into a race. Everything from who could do handstands the longest to doing the most somersaults in a row. She tried to make everything fun for him when they were together.

Which for a long time in his life wasn't very much. He was only four when she moved out, and after that she was always so busy with school and work, but she always made time for him when she could, and she always babysat when asked. But he always had to go to her house, she would never go home. The only time she stepped foot into the house was for Christmas, and that was for him not her. He knew it was all his Dads fault. He was so mean to her for no reason. He didn't understand it. All he wanted was for everyone to get along.

Hayden tried, he knew she tried. Every time she would come home, she would be all smiles, she would be friendly, she would try not to step on any toes, and just the smallest thing she did would set his Dad off. Then it would escalate from there. He'd begin yelling at their Mom saying it was her fault she was so disrespectful, and that she was a bad influence on Dylan. It always turned into a fight, and always ended with Hayden leaving.

He wanted to hate his Dad more then anything, but he couldn't. Despite it all he still loved him, and that made him feel guilty. But if he had to choose, he wouldn't choose him. He would keep things how they are now. Just him, Hayden, and Mom. With it being just the three of them he was the happiest he'd ever remembered, and his mom, he'd never seen her smile so much. Ever. If it was up to him they would stay like this forever.

He didn't want to go back home. Just the memory of it was like a weight on his chest. He didn't want to walk through the doors of his home, and be reminded of everything that had happened there. He wanted a fresh start. He wanted to live with his sister and his Mother somewhere new. Somewhere they could all be happy.

"Do... do you miss home?" He finally asked

"I miss the people." She answered. "Like Jack, and Jimbo... and our family."

"Jack and Jimmy are family." Dylan corrected her with a smirk.

"_Fine_... I miss our family... but that's it." She rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

"I like it here." His voice was quiet. "Its nice here."

"I like it too, minus the heat. It is way too hot here for my liking."

"I think..." He stopped unsure of what to say. "I... wish... that Dad wasn't such a dick."

"Me too." She smiled at him with her ever contagious smile. He couldn't help but to return it with laughter. "You remember Carl?" she asked.

Remember Carl? Of course he remembered Carl. They had met him a couple of weeks ago when they were passing through a different small town. They had been sitting in a park, like this one, when they had met him. He was sitting on a swing, all by himself, just sitting there motionless. Hayden had noticed him first, and walked right up to him and asked 'Why so glum, chum?' with the biggest grin. The kid looked up, and it was as if he were about to cry. He spilled the beans of how his dad was a Sheriff that got shot while working, and was now in a coma in the hospital and that they didn't know if he would ever wake up.

This had taken both of them by surprise the way he just let it all spill out to total strangers, and he and Dylan became quick friends. "Uhhh, yeah I remember he's my friend. Why?"

"I was just thinking about how he would talk about his Dad. He was a hero. He's someone that deserves a loving family, and to be happy."

Dylan nodded in agreement. "Too bad our Dad's couldn't have been like that."

"Yeah, too bad..." Hayden suddenly jumped up from the ground, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" She yelled before running away from him full speed.

"I wasn't ready!" He called out, as he chased after her. "Do over! Do over!" He continued running after her as fast as his small legs could carry him. She could at least run slower so he could catch up. As he chased after her something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Daryl was walking by the park. A large grin found its place on Dylan's face. He changed direction, and shot down towards the sidewalk. "Tag, you're it!" He yelled slapping the older man on the arm.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow, looking bemused at the young boy. "Whut?"

"Haven't you ever played tag Mr. Dixon?" Dylan asked as if it were obvious.

"First off, just call me Daryl kid, and secondly I don't play games."

"Okay Daryl, you could start playing games. It's never too late. So. Tag, you're it!" He started jogging backwards waiting for Daryl to start moving forward. "You're supposed to chase me."

"I know how'ta play tag, kid but I ain't playin', I'm too old."

"Come on! It'll be funner with three of us!" He walked back up to Daryl giving him the most puppy dog look he could muster. It always worked on his sister so maybe it would work on him too.

Daryl reached out and poked him in the shoulder. "Yer it, no tag backs."

"That's no fair! I wasn't ready! Do over!"

"Nope, no do'oer's." Daryl looked at him through the corner of his eyes with a small smirk.

Dylan narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You win this time, Mr Bond." Dylan said in a very bad Russian accent. Which he followed with an uproar of laughter.

"Dylan, what are you doing? I thought we were playing ta-" Hayden stopped mid-sentence as she walked up behind him seeing that he was with Daryl. "Hi, Daryl."

"Darlin'." He nodded his head in greeting.

"You aren't bugging Daryl are you Dylan?"

"Nope! I was just asking him if he wanted to play tag." Dylan pouted at his sister. "But he didn't want too... said he was too old."

"What, you're never be too old for tag! It's good exercise... unless you've got a bum hip... Old man..." She grinned mischievously at Daryl. "Is that why you don't wanna play? The old sciatica acting up Skeletor?"

Daryl couldn't stop himself from smirking at the younger woman's taunts. If she thought that would get him to change his mind she was crazy. He placed a hand on his lower back and put a pained expression on his face.

"How'd yew know... can barely walk an' I left my cane at home." He started walking away still hunched over as if he were in pain. To his surprise an arm snaked its way around his. The sudden contact caught him off guard, and he looked over startled. He went to pull away when her blue eyes caught his. His breath stopped in his throat as she peered into him. He jerked his face away, but looked at her through his peripherals. This was bad.

"Then I guess we'll have to help you cross the street. Maybe we'll get a merit badge or something for helping the elderly."

"I got kicked out of scouts." Dylan chimed. "I don't need a merit badge." But he walked on the other side of Daryl.

Daryl looked between the two of them exasperated. How did they feel so comfortable around him. He wasn't even comfortable in his own skin, let alone near other people. Why was it so easy for them? He rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I've gotta get back ta work." He pulled his arm away from Hayden's. "Lemme know when yew get those part's so I can start workin' on yer car."

"Will do!" She smiled. She was always smiling at him. "My friend should be letting me know about it before the days up. I'll call you as soon as I know." The dark haired girl was about to turn to leave with her brother before stopping as if she'd forgotten something. She put one hand on the side of his face, to pull him closer and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Again.

"Awww gross Hayden, get a room." Dylan stuck his tongue out in disgust while covering his eyes.

"I would, if I wasn't hanging out with you." The look on Daryl's face was a mixture of confusion and panic. How could she say things like that so nonchalantly? "Or not." Daryl could have sworn she looked disappointed at his reaction. "Anyway, see you later Daryl." Hayden motioned for her brother to follow her.

"See you later Daryl!" Dylan called behind him as they walked off. What was that? Daryl had been trying his damnedest not to think about her in a sexual way, and she just goes and ruins all that with one sentence. A man can only deal with so much temptation before giving in, no matter how well disciplined or socially awkward he was. He was by far the latter and he knew it. To make matters worse she was so young. What would people think? He got enough guff for his brother he didn't need to add any other shit to the pile.

But. His cheek tingled slightly where her lips had met his skin. He rubbed at his cheek before biting onto his thumb as he walked. No. No buts. His face turned to a scowl as he stalked back off to work. This new habit of thinking had to stop. He couldn't handle all the surges of emotions it brought with it. It overloaded his system, and he couldn't handle it. All the uncertainties, all the doubts, it was too much.

He wished that he'd never met her. With her dark hair, and porcelain skin. She was ruining all the small walls he had set up around himself. Lowering all his defences that had taken years to erect. Who did she think she was? He pictured her blue eyes sparkling at him, and her smile... Fucking women. He glowered at the other people on the street waiting for someone to say something. Anything.

He felt sorry for the poor soul who got on his bad side at work today. He wasn't too picky about who he was going to take his anger out on, but whooooooo boy, were they in a world of hurt. He cracked his knuckles, as he walked back onto the construction sight.

_'Come on, who wants tuh start sum shit?'_ One of the new guys came up and placed a hand on his shoulder as he was about to ask a question. _'We have a winner.'_ He pulled his arm back, curling his hand into a fist, and punched the guy square in the jaw. Laying him out flat. Yup, he felt better now.


End file.
